I wish
by Jack10
Summary: John and Sam deal with Dean's wish.


Rating- T for normal Winchester language.

Standard issue I own nothing about these characters or series.

Authors note: Unbeta'd, but may be updated when it is. This is dedicated to my children, who spawned this story.

Synopsis: Sam and John deal with the consequences of Dean's wish. Set in season 1.

Dean sat and watched as the argument slowly began between his brother and father. It was a waltz of old woes and hostilities, barely covered by civility. It would build in a timed step. Dean just waited for his part of the dance. He had perfected the tired glances, followed by the barbed comments, finishing with standing between two men and pulling them apart. He knew it wasn't healthy, but this was how Dad and Sam dealt with each other. They had only pushed him to the point of telling them both to shut the fuck up and go opposite directions a few times. He really wished they could just get along, even if it was for an short time.

Dean looked up from the notes he'd made from speaking to the victims. It all seemed pretty cut and dry. Three women, ages 18-30, had had mysterious car problems that had turned into small wrecks. There had been no fatalities, only totaled vehicles. The vehicles varied in year and maker. They were all expensive muscle cars- Corvette, Mustang, Camaro. They were all old, collectable, and convertibles.

The women were all very attractive. Sam had rolled his eyes with every flirty grin Dean had given. The only connection was that all the vehicles were given to them as gifts from a boyfriend.

"Hey, Sammy?"

"Yeah?"

"Did the cars come from the same guy?"

"It appears so. A Gregory Allen, age 53. His wife Tabitha died a month ago from a cancer."

"So sounds like a vengeful spirit of the wife taking out husband's mistress'."

"Ok, so salt and burn, Sammy."

"Already been burnt."

"Cremated?"

"That's what the obituary said."

John cursed softly. He hated finding objects a ghost kept. It was a needle in a room full of hay stacks.

"Looks like we get to go on a treasure hunt."

Sam rolled his eyes, while Dean nodded.

"And where should we start? The ghost quits tormenting these women after she's totaled the car. She hasn't burned down a house to destroy clothes or jewelry."

"That's not the point, Sam!"

"Dad, I understand the point!"

Dean sighed.

"Ok, so pissed off dead wife wants the stuff her husband had given away to be destroyed. We can do this, just calm down."

Two sets of eyes glared at him. He took it in stride, knowing they'd rather kill each other rather than him.

The argument began a new cycle, with the same ground being covered. It took about 20 minutes before Dean finally looked up over his non read book. He finally snapped. He stood quickly, shoving the two men apart.

"I wish, to God, that you two could be civil to each other for one day! Forget world peace, feeding the hungry, just one day!"

They looked at him, glaring daggers at each other, breathing heavily. He shook his head, trying to clear the anger.

"Why don't I get dinner? Sammy, come with me to pick out your leafy stuff."

He picked up his coat, pulled on Sam's arm, and walked towards the door.

Sam grudgingly got up and walked after him. They went to the diner down the street, in silence. Both young men slowly relaxed. They got the standard fair and took it back to the room. John glanced up as they walked in. He took the container and sat down at the table. Sam and Dean took different beds, enjoying the grease(Dean) and the surprisingly good chef salad. The peace lasted as long as the food did.

Around midnight, they turned in for the night.

Dean woke up to an unfamiliar weight on his left side. He looked down to see a small brown head laying on his shoulder. The child's arm was laying over his chest, with one leg thrown over his hip. He sighed and continued to inventory the situation. The kid's shirt was a smaller version of what Sam had worn to bed. Child Sam looked to be about seven. Dean moved carefully, not wanting to wake anyone else up. He looked over at his dad's bed. The smaller sleeping child had black hair, the innocent face turned towards him. He looked down at himself. He still looked and felt normal.

"Shit!"

John's eyes opened slowly, looking over at his sons. He shot out of bed, tripping over the blankets that had wrapped around his feet. He looked up at Dean.

"What's going on?!"

"Not too sure yet, just calm down."

"But Sam is tiny and you're still normal."

"Um, Dad, you're not adult sized either."

John looked down at his smaller form.

"Shit!"

Sam scowled in his sleep and burrowed into his brother's shoulder. Dean laughed at the irony.

"Don't worry, I'll handle it. "

John began to pace around the room. Dean watched him, while letting his mind run over the possible scenarios. They hadn't dealt with any voodoo or witches. Their last hunts had been creature based. This was the first time they had been in this town. He'd check to see if the car wrecking spirit had any ties to the occult, but the information he currently had did not suggest it.

Sam rolled over in his sleep, shoving his butt against Dean's side.

"Pancakes!"

Sam sighed the word in his sleep, then farted . Dean pushed his brother away from him.

"That is just nasty, Sammy."

Sam giggled, proving he was more awake than he was letting on.

"You do realize I could do the same, and hold your head under the covers."

Sam rolled over, mischief gleaming in his eyes.

"How, pray tell, can you do that? I'm two inches taller than you are."

Dean laughed.

"Hold out your hand."

Sam gave him a questioning look as he complied. Dean held out his hand, placing it palm to palm with his little brother's. Sam's eyes went wide.

"What the hell?!"

Sam looked down, inspecting his smaller form. He looked over to where John was still pacing.

"So Dad and I get shrunk and you stay normal?"

"That's what it looks like. I think a visit to Bobby's wouldn't be a bad idea."

"What about the case? We can't let anyone else get hurt!"

"She's destroyed all the cars. I can check to see how many more she had, but I can't do this alone, Dad."

John huffed in annoyance.

"We can stay here, while you finish the job."

Dean's eyebrow nearly hit his hairline.

"I don't think so. One- you two can't not fight. Two- you are maybe seven or eight. I can't leave you guys the way you left us. People can ignore strange things adult do, but they are super anal about kids. I got to hear a ten minute tirade between two women, because one woman left a 13 yr old play on his phone, in the car, by himself. The windows were down, nice weather, small town USA. A big 13 yr old at that. I'm not rescuing you guys from DCFS."

"We're not kids, Dean."

"Mentally, no. Physically, yes and no you probably couldn't defend yourselves against a yorkie."

"What!", was the shared shout.

Dean held up his hand. "Just letting you know that you are not a ten foot tall goon, and you are not marine muscle and coordination. "

Dean was knocked onto the bed by two small bodies. He easily pulled them around, pinning Sam with his arms and John with his legs. To the younger ones credit, Sam was able to bite him, while John manage a nice kick to the upper thigh. All were breathing hard from the exertion, but Dean had won.

"You guys give? I totally took you guys, at the same time."

Sam relaxed in his brother's hold.

"We could have taken you, but Dad had to go the opposite direction I wanted to."

"What? Why would you take a grown man out at the chest? His knees would be a weaker point. You should know this by now."

"And who is pinned by his legs? Not me."

"No, you are pinned by his arms, which have a greater range of motion than his legs."

Two small bodies began to flail as best they could. Dean had loosened his grip just enough to get a well timed kick to the groin and a head butt to the nose.

"Son of a bitch!"

Dean shoved both kids away from him as he assessed the situation. His father and brother had launched themselves off of the bed and were rolling on the floor fighting. Dean glared at them, then hobbled to the bathroom to see about his injuries. Maybe in their younger state they couldn't hurt each other as much.

Dean gently felt his nose, checking to see if it was broken. Sam had a very hard head. He checked the bite mark on his arm. Sam had not broken the skin, but there was a bruise forming. He gently dropped his jeans, noting the bruise on his thigh. He redressed, and went to check on the kids. They were still rolling around and yelling, so he grabbed an arm of each and pulled them up and apart.

"Enough!"

"But!"

"He!"

Dean stopped from shaking them…barely.

"We are going to Bobby's. You two are going to sit back, shut up, not touch, whatever, until we get there. I have duct tape and have no problem taping down, up, in the trunk."

They glared at each other, then Dean.

"Fine, but I get bathroom first!"

John wiggled out of Dean's grasp, as Sam began to protest.

"Why does he get it first?"

"Because you can get it next time. Just please, collect your stuff. I'm not sure any of your other clothes have been shrunk."

Sam did as he was asked. He muttered curses as he pulled out a pair of jeans and a shirt. They were the right size. Dean walked over and looked through the rest of the items. They were all smaller. He checked John's duffle next. The clothes were the same as Sam's. Dean sighed. It was not a run of the mill witch thing. He really loved this life. Dean sat on a bed to try to straighten the problem out in his mind.

Dean watched as his brother got dressed. Dean called him over. Sam looked up, then walked over holding his jeans.

"What?

He looked his brother in the eye.

"I'm not asking you to give in to Dad, but can you please try to leave him alone?"

He made his voice gentle and non demanding.

"I'm not saying he's right, I just have to be able to get you guys to safety."

"Are you going to ask the same of him?" Hazel eyes bored into his.

"Yes. I'll figure it out, but it's really hard to do it all."

Sam reluctantly nodded. Dean patted his shoulder. Dean walked to the bathroom door, knocking as he entered. John was brushing his teeth as he looked in the mirror. Dean sighed as he walked in. John looked up at him.

"Think I can't brush my teeth, by myself?"

"No, I'm sure you can. I just needed to talk to you in private."

John gave him a strange look. Dean sat on the side of the bathtub. He looked at his father's face.

"I need a favor from you. Can you please leave Sammy alone? I'm not into who is wrong or right. I just need to get you two to a safe place. I can't do that if I am constantly refereeing."

John sighed, about to argue, until he saw the open look on Dean's face.

"I guess I can try. He has to question everything I say."

Dean smiled.

"It's how you guys coexist."

Dean slowly got up and walked out of the bathroom. Sam had his stuff packed and set on the bed. Dean gathered his items and secured the heavier items neither boy could carry. He waited until John and Sam had traded places in the bathroom to start carrying things to the car.

Dean pulled out his cell, and called Bobby. Bobby laughed a little at the situation.

"So everything is shrunk to their current size?"

"Yeah. They seem to be maintaining their older mental states, but I'm not sure if that's going to change."

"Lets hope not. Two small boys in a car is going to be interesting."

"We did it."

"Yeah, but you two were programmed from a very young age to amuse yourselves and get along. You can't program John or Sam to take care of the other, the way your dad did with you."

Dean nodded as if Bobby could see it.

"They will look out for each other."

"Winchester's do that. They make each other crazy, but have a deep support system."

"Thanks, Bobby. We'll be there in a day or so, and thanks for looking into this for me."

"It's not a problem, just get those two here, alive."

"I make no promises."

Bobby was laughing when Dean hung up the phone.

The boys carried their bags to the car. John went for the front seat. Sam shot Dean a look.

"He can't sit there."

John looked back at his younger son.

"Yes, I am."

"Not legally. You are stuck in the back seat, with me."

"This car has no air bags."

"Doesn't matter. I'm good with not sharing a seat, but the cops don't see it that way."

John looked at Dean, who just shrugged. Sammy knew his stuff.

"Backseat for now, but we will trade later."

John grumbled, but complied.

"Do you guys want diner or drive through?"

"Diner."

Dean drove to the closest one and turned in. The waitress smiled at him as they were seated. Dean flashed his patent grin.

"What can I get for you guys?"

John looked over.

"Coffee, black."

She looked at Dean, inquiringly. He thought it over.

"Why not, long car ride, small space. I'll take one the same. "

"Sam, you want it with sugar and creamer?"

Sam nodded, smiling innocently at the waitress. She just shrugged, not her place to judge.

"Three coffees, anything else?"

Dean looked at the menu.

"Miner's special for me, please."

"Pancakes, please."

"Miner's for me too, thanks."

She smiled at them.

"Your boys are so polite!"

Dean laughed.

"Thanks. I try, but there are days."

She nodded and walked away to put the order in. She brought the coffee.

"I think we can get twelve hours in today. We can get to Bobby's late if I drive through the night. I'll have to see how long I can make it."

"We can help drive."

"Sorry, John, but neither of you can reach the pedals. If we have to stop, we stop."

The waitress brought the food and they dug in. Sam was able to finish ¾ of his pancakes. He looked at the plate in confusion. John made it ½ way through is meal, sighing as he looked at the remains. Dean smiled at them watching them realize they had smaller stomachs.

"You guys full?"

Two heads nodded.

"Maybe we should share some of the plates, next time."

"Only until Bobby's."

"Bobby's sounds like a good thing, John"

Dean went to pay the bill. Sam and John slid out of the booth. Sam accidentally stepped on the back of John's shoe. John fell forward into Dean. Sam grabbed John's shoulder to steady him.

"Sorry."

John nodded.

They made it to the car and on the road before the squabbles started. Sam and John were both reading, which was fine with Dean. They both moved their lips somewhat while reading. He'd hear an occasional word or phrase, but that was fine. It lasted 20 minutes.

"Can you please read silently?"

"I am."

"No, you have repeated the same phrase ten times."

"You can't stop wiggling the seat. Do you have to pee, already?"

"No, Sam, I can hold my fluids for more than 2 minutes."

Dean looked in the rear view mirror.

"Find anything good in your books?"

"You'd love it back here. Dad's like a magic fingers for the back seat."

Dean looked from child to child. They were both starting to bounce. He knew he should have said no to coffee, but why be a jerk so early in the morning.

"Just so you guys know, no more coffee, until you are tall enough to sit in the front seat."

"What?"

"Why?"

"You guys are already feeling the effects and we have way to long of a drive."

Dean shook his head and looked back at the road. He heard quiet muttering, followed by the sounds of arms smacking. He didn't even look back.

"I meant what I said about the duct tape."

The day wore on, with small spats. They had to stop multiple times for bathroom breaks. Dean only had to break up one big fight. John's journal ended up on Sam's side, which led to a kicking match over Sam being accused of reading the journal and John being accused of leaving crap on Sam's side. Dean had pulled off for dinner at that point. They ate in normal silence.

They got back in the car after dinner. They seemed calmer than before, however, he'd only let them get water to drink. Dean pulled the duffels from the trunk and put one on each side, so the boys could use them as pillows. They grumped and growled a bit as they got settled. Sam's reading with a flashlight annoyed John. John's movements and observations annoyed Sam. Dean just ran his hand through his hair and told them to just go to sleep.

Around midnight, Dean's vision began to blur. He laughed quietly as his first thought was to wake up one of the others to drive. He began looking for a hotel for the night. He found one thirty minutes later. He pulled in, quietly shutting the door as he went to the office. He smiled tiredly at the night clerk.

"Hello, can I have a single with two queens?"

The clerk smiled.

"Sorry, we only have one with one king. Is that ok?"

He nodded. A bed, shower, and hopefully a shorter day of driving tomorrow. He filled out the papers and got the key. He pulled the car up to the room door. He checked out the room, then got all the essentials from the vehicle. He noted John was coherent. Dean opened the car door, shouldering the duffel. John walked beside him, still mostly asleep. They got into the room and Dean settled John on one side of the bed. He looked at the bed and shrugged. Dean helped take his shoes off and let him take care of the rest.

Dean walked to Sam's side of the car and gently opened the door. Sam was still out. He leaned Sam up and shouldered the duffle. He picked Sam up, wondering at how light he was. He dropped the duffle by the door and flipped the cover aside for Sam. He quickly stripped his brother down to underwear and a shirt. He covered him up and went to lay the salt lines and wards. He looked over at the sleeping children. They looked so innocent. He quietly pulled out his phone and took some pictures.

Dean headed to the shower. He enjoyed the warm water pulling some of his day's frustrations down the drain. He was brushing his teeth when he heard the noise.

"OW!"

Thump!

"Dumbass!"

Dean quickly walked into the room. The boys were glaring at each other, the fight was beginning. Dean sighed.

"Just stop! I don't know or care how you two woke up. I'm getting in the middle and we are sleeping." Dean crawled in, scooting each boy to the opposite side of the bed.

"You don't care?"

"No, Dad, at 1 am, all I care about is sleep. We will deal with it in the morning."

"He started it."

"Sammy."

"Sammy's a chubby 12 year old."

"Well, you both look 7, so hopefully you guys live to see 12. Sleep."

Dean relaxed into the bed. The kids wiggled for a bit, until he put an arm over each one. They huffed and tried to move it, but he just held steady, until they finally dozed off. He dozed off, lulled by the sound of silence.

He woke slowly, feeling the kids moving. They had managed to escape his arms during the night,. He looked a the clock. It was 7, but he had no particular urge to move. He really didn't know how his dad didn't lose his mind with all the long trips they took. He dozed for about an hour, then stretched. The boys were up and out of bed, but being quiet. Sam was on his computer, John was watching the news.

Dean enjoyed the relaxed atmosphere.

"You guys had showers?"

"Yeah, we flipped a coin."

Dean nodded. "Cool."

He headed to the bathroom and got ready for the day. They headed out, stopping for breakfast. It was a normal meal, with almost lighthearted banter.

The drive started out fine, until they hit Sploe. The boys went from simple insults to trading punches before Dean could pull of the road.

"What in the hell just happened?!"

"Sam started it! He wouldn't share his stupid computer!"

"No, you tried to grab it out of my hand and it nearly hit the floor."

"No, you kept looking out my window. I made that rule years ago!"

"What are you, 2?"

"No, older than you are!"

"Enough! Do not touch each other again. Do not look at each other."

"You always take his side."

Dean twitched. He got out of the car and opened the trunk. He pulled out a roll of duct tape. He caught their attention.

"One more word out of either of you and you will be subdued and not getting free until we get to Bobby's. Got it?"

"Subdued? Big words, Dean."

John reached out and smacked the back of Sam's head.

"Leave your brother alone."

Sam kicked John's knee.

"Bite me."

Dean smiled slowly, deciding losing his mind should be a pleasant experience.

He taped the boys hands to their legs, then their upper torsos to the seat. They did scream and try to get loose, but Dean was determined to keep them from fighting.

"This is totally not cool, Dean."

"Sorry, Sammy, I am not dealing with two fighting kids."

"Dean, let us loose!"

Dean looked back at the boys.

"No. I will have a nice, peaceful ride. All screaming will do is make me tape your mouths. I am 100% done with today."

Dean got the Impala back on the road and turned up the AC/DC. The kids grumbled and struggled, but focused their anger on him, instead of each other. They were almost to Bobby's when he saw flashing lights in the rearview mirror. He looked down. He wasn't speeding that much. He pulled over and got the insurance cards ready. The officer walked up, looking at the boys in the back. Dean just shook his head. He really needed this today.

"Afternoon, officer. I know it looks bad, but they were making me crazy."

The officer looked at the kids, then at the driver. He noticed neither child looked hurt or concerned. Indignant, but not afraid.

"Is there any reason they are duct taped to the seat?"

Dean sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. Sam stuck his tongue out.

"Yes, sir. My brothers will not stop fighting while I am trying to drive. I'm trying to keep it on the road and keep them safe. We're going to Uncle Bobby's in South Dakota."

The officer looked in back window.

"That true, boys?"

"No, John is being a jerk and started it!"

"Yes, we are going to Bobby's, but no Sam started it. He has to argue with everything I say."

The chipmonk routine started, until Dean turned around.

"Stop. The officer is trying to figure out if I've kidnapped you guys. I would have to be insane to do that and furthermore, if he wants you, he can have you."

Both boys looked down, casting glares at each other. The officer smiled at Dean. The guy was doing the best he could.

"Just take the duct tape off and deal with them a different way. I have kids of my own, so I do understand the frustration."

"Thank you, Sir. Can I put one in the front with me? I know age wise, I'm not supposed to."

"No, they need to stay in the back."

Dean got out and started removing the tape from the driver's side. The officer removed it from the passenger side. He saw no visible bruises on Sam or John. Both kids walked around a little, then got in the car. The officer had checked with the missing person's database, but no child matched either description. The car was not suspect in anything. He leaned in the window, speaking directly to the kids.

"You two need let your brother drive in peace. He can not be referee and driver."

"Yes, sir."

He turned his attention to Dean.

"Just do the best you can. How much longer do you have?"

"About two hours. Thanks for not busting me for the duct tape."

"Kids can make you realize how much you put your parent through."

"I would not have survived if I fought with my brother this much."

The officer nodded.

"Have a safe trip to your uncle's."

"Yes, Sir, and thank you again."

Dean pulled out on the road and looked at his calmed charges. They seemed to take the officer's words to heart.

They made it to Bobby's with minimal carnage. They got out, stretching and enjoying being out of the car. Bobby came to the front door, smirking as he saw the two boys racing from the car. They stopped in front of him.

"Hi, Bobby!"

"Bobby."

"Sam, John. Long car trip?"

"Yes, I want coffee."

"Not this late."

John turned to glare at his elder son.

"I think I know my limitations."

"I want some real sleep tonight. I know Bobby can help me, but I am not staying up all night with a wired 7 yr old."

"I can watch myself, thank you."

Dean looked at Bobby for help. Merriment danced in the older man's eyes. He decided to side with the more physically mature Winchester.

"Why don't we save that for the morning. Dean looks wiped out."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, and no booze either. I am not dealing with that."

The boys headed off into the house. Bobby held out an arm to Dean. Dean hugged Bobby, sighing as he looked him in the eye.

"Thank you for helping. They are making me fucking crazy."

"Demon crazy or people crazy?"

"People crazy. Remind me to go get a vasectomy. I am cured of ever wanting kids."

Bobby smiled.

"It helps to have others to help you, when raising kids."

"Yeah, but with my luck, they would end up like those two."

"It does get easier with time. You dad had a hard time when you boys were younger. You all adapted to the life."

Dean sat on the couch, relaxing into it. Bobby brought two beers from the kitchen. Dean took a long drag.

"I know it was difficult, but it made up a stronger family unit."

Bobby nodded.

"You all looked out for each other. I can't tell you the number of times you and Sam stitched your dad up. He'd be tense for a week afterwards, mad he'd not been fast enough not to get hurt. He knew you kids worried about him. He thought it was his job, not yours to do that."

"We did worry about him, but it made it easier that he did come to us, instead of the hospital. We felt like we could help, in some small way."

"Now we don't even think about it. We fix what evil breaks and have some awesome scars to show for it."

Dean looked at Bobby quizzically.

"Is it too quiet to you?"

Both men sighed and went to search for the young Winchesters. Sam had changed into running shorts and was making laps around the junk yard. John was setting up a target to practice. Dean and Bobby stood behind John as he fired the .45. Sam came by after he was done with his run. They all ended up shooting and relaxing. The night ended with on a better note than it began.

The morning began with research. Bobby had one pile he'd already checked. They found nothing of note. Sam's computer yielded as little information as the books. Bobby sighed in frustration.

"Ok, there is something we're missing. Tell me exactly what was said, done, who or what you last hunted."

They told the story. The boys story varied on who had started what, but that was about it. Dean leaned back.

"I did say I wish. Could that have anything to do with it?"

"Dean, this isn't a episode of Buffy."

Bobby thought for a minute.

"It might. I know how often the phrase is used and none of it come true."

"That is the only thing I can think of. Something shrunk everything , including your clothing, to your seven year old sizes."

"So if you had said, I wish the Goblin King would take you away right now!, it would have happened?"

"I hope not, Sammy."

"I pity the Goblin King."

"You'd come after us."

"Yes, but he might bring you two back when you started fighting."

"We just have differing opinions."

Bobby shook his head.

"Sam, look up wishing demons or wishes granted on your computer."

"John, Dean, look on the book shelf on the right, fourth shelf down."

Information was vague, at best. One source said the wish parameters had to be fulfilled voluntarily to be broken. Other sources said removing the object that started the wishes.

"So, the working theory is you two have to get along for 24 hrs."

"We're already half way there."

Dean and Bobby looked at each other.

"I guess, just keep doing what we're doing."

"We could just knock them out."

"That wouldn't be voluntary."

Dean shrugged.

The peace lasted until 4:30 in the afternoon. John suggested they spar. Dean wasn't too thrilled about the idea, but he knew the energy a 7 yr old has. They took turns sparing with Dean, then each other. Sam got in a side kick, that spun John to the ground. John grabbed Sam's foot, taking him with him.

"Ouch! Sam, that's my rib."

"Yeah, that was my knee you have twisted."

"You can't count on your height to help you."

"Your muscle tone is no better than mine."

"You guys sound like you need a break. Why don't we go cook dinner."

The boys were having none of it.

"Your stance is not correct for your hips."

"What's next? My hair blocks my eyes?"

"A hair cut wouldn't be a bad idea."

"A face transplant .."

"Enough- go different directions and no speaking to each other."

"Dad, go with Bobby."

"Sam, with me."

The men turned their charges away from each other and started walking.

Dean's arm went around his brother. They walked in silence. Finally Sam looked up.

"Do you think we can get along long enough to break your wish?"

"I hope so. Bobby and I will have a hard time raising you two. I guess I can hunt while you guys go back through school."

"We don't get to come?"

"When your bodies are old enough. I'm not patching a 10 yr old up. I know your brain's are mature, but you can't take a beastie down like you used to."

Sam nodded, laying his head against his brother's side.

"I am not going back through school."

"I'm all for S&M, but not that much."

"Could you see sending Dad back to 2nd grade?"

"I'll walk straight into Hell, with only a plastic spoon as a weapon."

They laughed at both thoughts.

John and Bobby walked around the west side of the yard. Bobby watched as his friend calmed down.

"Your ribs ok?"

"Yeah, he just caught me unaware. He's a fast learner and good at what he does."

"He's had two good teachers. You and Dean kept him protected, but not coddled."

John looked up and smiled.

"We tried. Those boys can be so stubborn."

"They take after their Daddy."

John just nodded.

Everyone met in the house to make dinner. They helped each other, relaxing by degrees. The night went well, as they relaxed and watched Buffy reruns. They actually laughed at the "Once more with feeling." episode.

"Could you imagine if it would have been like that episode, instead of "I wish"?"

"Everybody singing, Jo and Ellen would be having a wonderful time at the bar."

"Does that make Bobby, Giles? "

He looked over at the young Winchester.

"If you say Wesley, I'll kick your ass."

"Wesley almost gets the hot chick."

"The actor actually marries the actress who plays Willow in real life."

Dean looked at Sam.

"How do you know that?"

"Magazines, and yes, she's hot."

"Lesbians for Sammy."

"Busty Asian Beauties offers a Dean Winchester special on lesbians."

Dean just shrugged.

"Or is it you want to be pinned to the wall by a witch."

"Red or black hair?"

"That depends on the day and how the hunt went."

All the men nodded. Sam laughed, making the others laugh with him.

The next day was spent doing chores, both house and hunt. The young Winchester's got along well, going between Dean and Bobby. John slipped on the kitchen floor. Sam caught him before he could fall too far.

"Thanks."

"Not a problem."

John looked at his youngest son. He motioned towards the kitchen table. Sam sat down, giving his father a curious look.

John smiled.

"Sam, I know you and I butt heads all the time, but I do understand you are coming from a different place than I am."

Sam nodded.

"I guess growing up with the business, I always tried to find a good in the monsters. Why they became what they were."

"It doesn't change how they are now."

"No, but it helps to see how not to become what they are. There are a lot of times I think the demons are more afraid humans can out evil them."

John accepted the statement.

The kids sat and talked, more relaxed than they had been in years. It wasn't the deep soul searching conversation, but that wasn't Winchester style. Neither boy noticed the silence in the house, nor the two men watching them from the doorway. Dean and Bobby had small smiles on their faces. They watched for awhile, then wandered off to other parts of the house.

After lunch, John suggested target practicing. It turned into a contest, Bobby and Dean Vs John and Sam. It ended up being a draw, but that didn't stop both sides from claiming victory. They sat in the living room, tearing down and cleaning the guns. The talk was idle and soothing.

"Remember the first time you fired this pistol, Dean?"

"Yeah, I kept trying to sight it against my face."

"Is that why you always told me not to kiss the gun?"

"Yes, Sammy, I still have the scar from it."

"Where did the 30-06 go?"

"Lost it somewhere between Canada and Mexico."

Sam just shrugged.

"We carved that symbol into the stock."

"And a S and D, if I recall correctly."

The night ended with Sam and Dean sharing one room and John in the other. Dean woke up to a much larger version of Sam sprawled across the bed. He laughed quietly as one foot found his leg, then pushed away. Sam muttered bed hog in his sleep, then stilled. Dean stretched, then got up to check on his father.

He cracked the door open, finding what he hoped to find. John was back to normal, waking a little at the sound of the door.

Dean went to the kitchen, getting a cup of coffee from the pot. Bobby was sitting at the table; he nodded at the eldest son.

"They back to normal?"

"Size, yes. I hope they can keep some of the peace they've found."

"They'll always butt heads."

"Yeah, but the really deep resentment seems to be gone."

"Winchesters are emotionally constipated."

"A lot of hunters are. You're not exactly Oprah."

Bobby conceited the point.

"So you're saying I'm a woman who gives away cars?"

"You look better than she does, most of the time."

"I'd like to see some of my books on her show."

They laughed. Sam walked in, laughing.

"That would almost make it worth watching."

"Sleepy head awakens."

"At least I get beauty sleep. You are going to take a lot longer than a few hours of sleep."

Dean smiled, batting his eyes at Sam.

"I have eyelashes that women would kill for. I also have a gorgeous ass."

Bobby snorted.

"You are an ass, but gorgeous, no."

John walked into the kitchen, getting a cup of coffee.

"You both get your good looks from my side of the family."

All the men laughed at the statement. Dean looked at Sam.

"So what are we going to do today, Brain?"

"Same thing we do every day, Pinky, try to take over the world."

John just shook his head. All was back to Winchester normal- god help us all.


End file.
